


I'm trying so hard to Ignore it (but I can't forget what you won't say)

by Whyndancer



Series: Scattered Memories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Sex to avoid feels, almost pwp, feels despite their best efforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex can be an <i>excellent</i> distraction.  Sometimes, though, it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm trying so hard to Ignore it (but I can't forget what you won't say)

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to finish than it should have. I kept having to stop to figure out angles and positions and how the height difference would play into positioning.  
> Point of reference- I see Loki's clones as being an extension of his consciousness. He can see and feel everything that they do. (See Leftennant's incomparable [Add It Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907577/chapters/4114383) for similar clone mechanics.  
> Major thanks to the lovely [gladheonsleeps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps) for being a supportive beta reader on this.

     This isn’t the first time Loki’s fallen asleep in her bed after a night of particularly intense sexing, but it is the first time she’s woken up before him.

     It wasn’t like she’d had any specific expectations for a moment like this, but if she  _ had _ thought about it, finding him wrapped around her like an insecure octopus with his face buried in the curve of her neck would not have been on the list.

     There’s a part of Darcy that wants to be annoyed at this level of clinginess from the self appointed God-Of-Keeping-People-At-Arm's-Length.  Another part of her is feeling slightly alarmed at how most of the rest of her is getting all melty over it.  And then her brain gets enough traction in the realm of consciousness for her to realize what woke her.

     He’s trembling.  

     He’s not making the slightest sound, but every inch of him that’s touching her (and there are currently many, many  _ many  _ inches of contact- _ shut  _ **_up_ ** _ brain, that is  _ **_so_ ** _ not helpful right now _ ) is ever so slightly shivering.  At her back she can feel the faint motion being interspersed with a deep shuddering in his core that makes his breath stutter unevenly against her skin.  

     Well, fuck.  All traces of both annoyance and meltyness are quickly supplanted by a squeezing sort of ache in the vicinity of her heart. The part of her that was slightly alarmed at the gooshy feelings he’d inspired is considering panic now.  She’s  _ not  _ supposed to be having these kinds of feelings for him. That was one of  _ her _ rules. But the more time she spends with him…

     Before her thoughts can travel too far down that particular path, Loki flinches hard behind(around) her, inhaling sharply through his nose in a quiet gasp and she knows that he’s awake now.  The trembling stops abruptly, though he makes no move to disentangle himself, and the silence between them grows heavy with things unsaid. His fingers flex against her skin as his breathing slows and deepens. As he has not bothered to move his face away from where he’d tucked it as they slept, she can feel each breath ghosting warm across her skin and the least helpful part of her brain takes this opportunity to remind her that they are both quite naked and that all the previously noted inches and inches and inches of contact are skin to skin. Perhaps there is something that betrays the somewhat inappropriate turn her thoughts have taken, because his breathing alters once again and the tension of his limbs around her changes into something that feels far more deliberate. Or maybe he’s just having the same kinds of thoughts himself.

     She can feel his muscles stretching and flexing under his skin as he moves against her, stretching in place while simultaneously shifting them into a more traditional spooning p osition. It’s one of the most unexpectedly erotic things she’s ever experienced. His lips trace t heir way up the lines of her neck, settling over the tender skin behind her ear. 

     “I believe you mentioned that you would not be expected in the labs this morning. Have you any other commitments on your time today?” 

     She isn’t at all surprised that Loki has a morning voice of Pure Sex™. After all, his regular voice is at least 75% sex to begin with.  The way she can feel his question rumbling through his chest definitely adds bonus points though.  

     “Not- _ aaah! _ \- particularly.”  Even as she gasps out her answer she is distantly aware that at least some of this is a deliberate effort to avoid acknowledging  what just happened, but there’s a thumb brushing lightly over one peaked nipple, fingertips are tracing delicate patterns towards her inner thigh, and skin to skin contact is in the process of increasing by several of her very favorite inches.  Even if he hadn’t been presenting such a compelling case though, she was more than happy to let him distract her. - She had no more desire to think about it than he did.  

     Then a long leg snakes between her own and hooks under her knee so that her legs open to either side of his, giving those nimble fingers access to a far more sensitive target and Darcy happily chucks any remnants of rational thought out the window.

     He teases her with slow languid strokes along her folds and featherlight brushes against the tight bundle of nerves that sits at the top of them.  His other hand roams, softly caressing every part of her skin that it can reach.  He traces her lips, then moves down to chart the lines of her throat. With the same steady touch he maps all the ways her body dips and curves, leaving a lingering heat in his wake. She keeps expecting it to be too much, that the next caress will push her over the line into overstimulation. But it doesn’t happen.  Somehow he knows just how to touch her so that it’s never too much, and this morning he’s content to keep her at a low simmer for ages. There was a bleary-eyed trip to the bathroom somewhere around dawn, and a leftover muffin on the way back to bed, so there are no pressing needs of the body to distract her. Under his skillful touch her sense of time fades to a vague awareness of a stripe of light from between the curtains slowly creeping up their entwined legs toward her hip.  Eventually he shifts again, reaching down to take his cock in hand, sliding it along her heat so that his fingers stroke the both of them at once, coating himself in her arousal.  The slow drag of his fingertips against her lips as he pumps his length has her breath going ragged. Darcy lets out a little hum of pleasure as the thrum of arousal in her core shifts out of idle and into first gear. Fuck he's good at melting her brain, though, if that's the best analogy she can come up with. Her hands refuse to continue resting idly, one clutching at the forearm connected to those busy fingers, the other reaching up to thread fingers through his hair.

     He shifts again, rolling them so that he is fully on his back, half propped on the mass of pillows and blankets that are jumbled against the headboard, and she is splayed out above him. His roving hand settles at her hip long enough to angle her so that he can slide up and into her waiting cunt, his feet braced against the mattress, knees up and keeping her legs spread wide. His fingers continue to slide along her silken folds, framing his thick cock as it presses into her.The sweet stretch of his entry is so good that she can’t help but moan, long and low and wrecked.  The unusual position keeps him from going as deep as usual, and he’s not so much thrusting as rocking gently, but between the angle and the heel of his hand putting pressure just above her pubic arch she’s getting friction in all the right places. Her eyes flutter closed as her first orgasm rolls over her like a wave over deep water, powerful without being violent, ebbing only in anticipation of the next wave.  He coaxes her through it, catching her as she begins to come down and deftly sending her arousal back on the upswing. His fingers are still gliding nimbly around where they’re joined, free hand below her sternum, keeping her flush against his chest, palms sliding up and up her legs to settle over the curve of her hips... and that’s too many hands. Darcy’s eyes pop open just in time to meet the wicked green gaze of the doppleganger that is currently settling in between their legs as he leans in to press an open mouthed kiss low in the crease of her hip.  She might have whimpered slightly at the sight.

     The smirking double cocked an eyebrow in a wordless request for consent just as Loki sets his teeth against the skin where her neck and shoulder meet. 

     “Oh fuck yes.”  Was that her voice? The words were absolutely the answer she wanted to give, but she doesn’t remember actually speaking.  Maybe her libido has managed to hijack her mouth and circumvent her brain entirely?   Whatever.  She doesn’t actually care that much how she said it because the the double’s smirk turned into a full blown wicked grin when she did.  Her eyes are locked on the face that’s framed by the spread of their thighs. The hand that has been so very busy between her thighs almost since they woke up finally pulls away, sliding back to catch her nerveless fingers from below and lifting to bring their joined hand back to the grinning lips above them.  She watches those lips, so pink against the alabaster of his skin, part to draw his glistening fingers between them. He sucks the digits deep into his mouth, tongue flicking out to savor every bit of the slick that coats them, brushing against her fingertips where they are trapped between his knuckles.  Out of the corner of her eyes she can see the muscles of his legs working as he continues to slowly roll his hips.

     When his fingers are mostly clean, the hand withdraws, traveling upward to cup and tease the breast that was jealously aching for the attention that the other was already receiving.Most of her attention, though, is still captive to the burning green gaze of the double as he drops his mouth to the place where their bodies are joined. As he licks the first line up the base of Loki’s cock and then continues up past it to her clit, her cry is joined by a deep groan that rumbles through the chest that she’s lying against. The speed at which his hips are rolling into her begins to gradually increase, and she’s forced to break eye contact, unable to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head at the sensation. The double continues to lick and lave and suckle, exploring the seam of their joined flesh with lips and tongue and gentle teeth. He laps his way slowly back up to her clit, then fastens his mouth over it and begins to suck just hard enough to send her cresting into her next peak.  Her body bucks convulsively, but his hands at her hips keep her pinned against him. 

     He only barely lets her come down this time; fingers deftly rolling her nipples, lips and tongue expertly sending her even higher, again and again.  The movement of his hips gets faster and his thrusts get deeper as pleasure rolls over her like waves.  She loses track of how many separate orgasms she’s had, almost sobbing with pleasure before the double vanishes. Between one breath and the next Loki flips them over and pulls her hips up with his as he rises to his knees without once withdrawing.  Somehow she manages to bring her arms up to brace herself before he leans over and proceeds to fuck her into the mattress.  She comes hard one last time, screaming his name and his hips stutter against her as he follows her over the edge with broken cry.  

     She drifts off into a light doze even as he collapses beside her.  He’s gone by the time she wakes again.  

     Her phone says that there’s still a couple hours of morning left, but she’s absolutely ravenous by now, so she makes her way to the kitchen for coffee and pop tarts, limping slightly because she is the best kind of sore right now.  

     It’s a good thing she doesn’t have anything important to do that day, though. Despite his best efforts to distract her, and her own desire to ignore it, she can’t forget the feeling of him trembling around her.  

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, I have _so_ much more planned for this series. I'm currently working on a Loki POV of how it all started and, well, back in "Tell me on a Sunday" Darcy made mention of a 'list'. I have one of those for this series. So much kink. I'll get through it eventually.


End file.
